Conventional battery-operated proximity testers with audio and visual indicators are traditionally utilized to determine the presence and location of electromagnetic fields associated with an electrical conductor such as when an electrical current is flowing through an electrical cable.
The present invention generally relates to a safety glove. More specifically, the invention is an illuminating safety glove that changes color when exposed to an external magnetic field.
It is an object of the invention to provide an illuminating safety glove that provides a safe, quick and easy identification of an electrical conductor based on an embedded chemical compound that reacts to a surrounding magnetic field.
It is an object of the invention to provide an illuminating safety glove that serves as a convenient, effective alternative to conventional proximity testers.
It is an object of the invention to provide an illuminating safety glove that protects a user from an electrical shock.
What is really needed is an illuminating safety glove that provides a safe, quick and easy identification of an electrical conductor based on an embedded chemical compound that reacts to a surrounding magnetic field that protects a user from an electrical shock that protects a user from an electrical shock.